Lowkey Assassin
Lowkey Assassin, also known as the Scourge of Piracy and the Princess of Impel Down, is the gunman of the Drawn Sword Revolutionaries and a former member of CP9. A leader of the newly established revolutionary division, Lowkey Assassin is known as the corpse who speaks without evil. Sayyid states a belief that Assassin is the most dangerous member of the Drawn Sword of Wholeness for her unrivaled physical capabilities and knowledge of marine strategies and tactics. Her skill as an assassin is proven by her legendary 100% success rate which created her famed epithet the Scourge of Piracy. Born with the name of the profession she was destined to master, Lowkey Assassin’s life was one of endless trials and tribulation as she spent her adolescence and teenage years in Impel Down. A life where she lacked the ability to express her individuality, born to serve the marines and engrained with the belief that absolute justice should remain without reason. She is the perfect marine created by social and behavioral manipulation to dispose of all criminals that plague this world. Lowkey Assassin is the daughter of the warden of Impel Down and mysterious trickster, Lowkey Devil. It was through his permission and undying loyalty to absolute justice that she suffered at the hands of the marines. Her father forced her to survive two decades in the prison, only sending assistance when the young woman was on the verge of death. However, her experience with the Drawn Sword Revolutionary Division lead to Lowkey Assassin developing her individuality. Sayyid’s belief that all humans possess an inner identity which could never be truly erased, only suppressed through militaristic training, allowed it to materialize outwardly. After granting Lowkey Assassin the freedom of the Sea as well as showing her the result of the Marine’s oppressive behavior, the young assassin began to exhibit a more natural persona. Although she still has moments of servitude, she formed her own belief that the true purpose of human servitude is to one another. That the person who serves their fellow man without reward is the purest of all. After meeting Sayyid and developing her individuality, she chose to be known by her surname, Lowkey. Appearance Personality A woman raised into silence after having her vocal cords permanently damaged by her mysterious father, she was once a girl without emotion. An empty face that was without the slightest hint of remorse in her action, she lacked the empathetic development that most children undergo. Instead, she views the world as something meant for servitude of absolute justice. The idea that justice neither ask nor reasons in a situation. And such, the hands of absolute justice should not have a voice to dispute an order. Some would say she was bred to be the perfect soldier, a woman whose very existence could have epitomized what the Marines expected in their commanders and captains. Her willingness to kill in order to guarantee a mission's success has even shocked her superiors. Those who partake in missions alongside Lowkey are told that the punishment for failure is not something the marine superiors dull out. Instead, failure to refrain from becoming a liability is death at the hands of Lowkey. She has killed numerous allies who threaten the chance of success on her missions. And such, it is safer for superiors to send Lowkey on missions without support. Her time in Impel Down lead her to hate pirates and criminals who partake in horrific crimes... Lowkey Assassin treats life as if nothing more than a fleeting dream. Something which occurs in the fraction of a second. Billions die without their names being remembered, left to rot in a shallow grave to be fed to the maggots. And such, she would display to others actions which disregarded the life of those around her. She has fired upon allies and civilians alike, even using hostages to lower the target’s guard before firing through their heads. Lowkey Assassin was raised to despise the heroic type. She existed for the mission and nothing more. Lowkey treats her partners and colleagues as nothing more than tools to be used for the desire of the World Noble’s and World Government and despises those who abandon their orders. Still, there existed within her a jealousy that she could never live the normal life that others have. Members of the marines she worked alongside with spoke of their loved one and memories. She desired their happiness. Their ability to talk about their emotions and share this spiritual connection which was forged between the living. But her muteness and assassin training brought upon by a dysfunctional family lead to her believing that everyone walks their own path. Only after meeting the Drawn Sword of Wholeness did Lowkey begin to belong. She started to establish her own beliefs and connections, choosing to disobey her orders and even betraying the CP-9. After exhibiting her own individuality, she displayed a power that laid dormant in her and was boosted by her spiritual nature. Lowkey is extremely protective of her division as a member of the Revolutionary Army. She has massacred entire marine squadrons in order to ensure the safety of her commander and subordinates. She still displays the coldness that the marines have embroidered upon her spirit, but is actually quite warm to be around once her trust is earned Relationships Drawn Sword Enemies Abilities and Powers Lowkey Assassin was the strongest member of the CP-9, trained by her superiors in the harshness of Impel Down. Her strength is enough that the Marines chose to hide her betrayal from the public in fear of causing a lost in morale. During her teenage years, Lowkey Assassin was often used to host brutal culling of the prison’s more rody inhabitants. They would send Lowkey to end rebellions and hunt down potential uprisings. Her is at an impressive 3000 at the young age of 22, something her father noted as indication she would surpass the infamous . During their initial combat, Zarqa noted that her usage of weapons alongside her devil fruit created a synergy often unseen in Paramecia users. Similar to her captain and herself, Lowkey focuses on mastering her own physical being and capabilities. After betraying the CP-9, her father stated that she was several year shy of being eligible for CP-0. An organization which already shown interest in her. After joining the Drawn Sword Division, the Revolutionary Merlin stated that they acquired an asset like none other. Going as far as questioning whether they planned on taking the World Government on by themselves. Beyond her physical capabilities and mastery of Rokushiki techniques, Lowkey displays an innate ability for stratagems. As a master assassin, Lowkey had to learn how to manipulate the viewpoints and emotions of others. Her father, Lowkey Devil, would use her to learn about potential uprising and gather information about the secretive society of Newkama. In order to avoid the tortures that prisoners would inflict upon the daughter of the warden, she had to cunningly manipulate the power struggles of Impel Down’s system. She would turn prisoners against one another and even gain favoritism through the usage of her lineage. She also developed an understanding of various torture methods as well as twisted psychological games. One example is the usage of her fruit to silence her gun and firing at her opponent from a undiscerned location. Purposely missing her target to spread them into a panic. In order to take advantage of her fruit, Lowkey has to utilize the environment to hide her location and mask her movement. It is said that Lowkey only reveals herself once she is assured that victory is within her grasp. Even without the usage of her devil fruit, Lowkey is shown being able to trick her enemies into entering her desired location. Often setting up her weaponry while they spend their time looking for her, she utilizes misdirection and diversions to set up opportune situations. Physical Abilities Even before entering the Ciphor-Pol program, Lowkey Assassin was forced to train in Impel Down as a prerequisite. Her father would force he to undergo harsh situations, survive and outrun dangerous criminals and even pay inhabitants to specifically target her physically, emotionally and mentally. The endless assaults lead to Lowkey developing an extremely resilient physique as well as insane physical prowess. She has developed an insane tolerance to pain as well as impressive instances of strength and speed. Despite her smaller frame, she is able to stand toe to toe against marine officers more than twice her size. Her strikes can decimate stone and devastate a person’s innards with several strikes. Lowkey’s speed, agility, dexterity and balance has amalgamated into a singular concept that allows her to maneuver throughout the battlefield towards more desirable locations without alerting her opponents. Although a skilled physical combatant, she uses her physical abilities to reach prime vantage points. She possesses keen eyesight that, when used with the addition of a scope, allows her to see far beyond the average human. She is able to keep track of superhuman movement and even predict their following steps in order to adjust her shot. This method of firing is akin to allowing her opponent to literally walk into their death. Rokushiki The second decade of her life was spent mastering the art of Rokushiki, the Six powers as well as the hidden technique, Rokuogan. Something which makes her usage of the Rokushiki different than the others is the effortless blending of techniques. These combinations are not named variations but rather techniques she use according to the situation which occurs. When questioned by Sayyid about the importance of martial arts in a gunman, she stated that should anything occur where she is unable to access her guns she will be able to protect herself Meditation In order to survive in the hell that is Impel Down, her father taught her the importance of meditation. Only when one possesses a calm mind can they hope possess the ability to access the legendary state of Zen. And such, she is known to meditate both before dangerous missions and during her free time. It is an activity she brought upon the Drawn Sword Division and a form of amplification she utilizes to focus her mind. And such, she has obtained an insanely potent spiritual energy deep within. When surrounded by the harbingers of death, she is able to enter a state where she can awaken the Breath of All Things. A form of Zen where she can sense where all things are located in the environment, this extrasensory ability allows her to survive immediate dangers. Those who look upon her when she is sniping are met with a subconscious push. A certain wave which silently guides their perception away from her. She is a gaze of darkness that vanishes from the memory of others. Marksmanship Assassin Lowkey’s prefered method of assassination is through the use of firearms, and such, she possess an exceptional skill and comprehension of Marksmanship. She utilizes a calm state of mind which rivals the samurai of Wano Country in order to obtain control of the battlefield. Afterwhich, she is able to pick the enemy apart one by one from an incredible distance. She manipulates the situation so that a bullet is never wasted, for a bullet flying past the perceived target is intended to destroy their chance of escape. Lowkey utilizes her unique Devil Fruit and her understanding of stealth to obtain vantage points where the opponent is unable to truly discern her location. She also hides her actions by timing shots with her fellow division members. Since her devil fruit mask the sound of her gun, she is able to take full advantage of the element of surprise using her allies as a decoy. She also developed a method of reloading that allows for fast firing by having her next round ready for assembling. Assassin Lowkey focuses on a balance of accuracy and precision. And thus she has the concept of never wasting a shot. Rather than firing recklessly and lose the advantage of surprise, she patiently watches her opponent to find a moment where their attention is distracted. She often writes that she would count a person’s blinking pattern to locate the perfect moment to obscure their vision. Even firing on surrounding objects to force targets to cover their eyes. While other gunmen aim to barrage their targets, she waits for the perfect moment to strike. Her shots are always brutal but precise. A beautiful display of marksmanship that turns such a brute art into a true martial form. Assassin Lowkey’s Gun’s Assassin Lowkey, despite her betrayal, took along with her the prefered guns she had grown accustomed to. These weapons are special to her for both sentimental and practical purposes. Her go-to weapons are her gold and silver flintlock pistols & . For long range missions such as assassinations or cover fire, she utilizes her special rifle . Listed below are also weapons she gather and keep on the ship. When knowingly beginning a mission, she is known for choosing specific weapons to better increase her chance of success. Lowkey also uses the time during porting to restock her ammunitions as well as steal items from the opponents artillery. * * & * *Assassin Lowkey’s Bazooka Gun-Kata Lowkey developed a unique martial form known as Gun Kata. It is an art which utilizes her guns as a weapon in a situation where she is within range of a speedy opponent. Gun-Kata uses her weapon to physical weaken her enemy before creating an opening for a critical fire. The forms of Gun-Kata changes from the specific gun being used. She handles her musket in a manner similar to a staff. For both bashing her enemy and disarming them, she skillfully maneuvers it between her enemy’s weapon in order to create valuable positions. It is for this reason that her special muskets are built with a coating of metal to ensure both durability and lethalness in case she needs to rely on her Gun-Kata. Opposing the power based musket Gun-Kata, she uses her flintlocks in a more fluid motion. Bashing their butts against their opponent as well as angling them to obtain prime shooting positions. Assassin Low-Key Firearms and Cartridges Seastone Bullets Devil Fruit Lowkey ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi, a fruit that granted her the power to create an invisible soundproof field. Anything within the field cannot hear the sounds from outside and those outside cannot hear that which occurs within. The field allows her to maneuver without making a sound, creating a skin-layered field which muffles all sound made by her being. Although considered useless for a combatant such as Lowkey, Assassin Lowkey has shown that the silencing of her movement allows her to obtain the deadliness of an owl at night. She can strike her opponent quieter than the breezes of the sea. She is also fond of hunting in the darkness, for the lack of vision adds onto the suddenness of her capabilities. Externally, Lowkey is able to cancel out the sounds within a specified distance of him, as well as cast it upon a certain outside area. She has used it to blow up an entire building without alerting a single person in the surrounding town. The combination of these powers are an assassin’s perfect tools. For she is able to fire her entire artillery without a sound being made. Since bullets often travel faster than the eye can see, reducing the sound of discharge also lessens the chance of enemy evasion. She can utilize this for explosions, physical strikes and even the entirety of a Marine battleship. After joining the Drawn Sword Division, Lowkey has evolved her devil fruit so that she covers the entirety of the ship. Allowing the young revolutionaries to suddenly barrage an opponent with silent gunfire. Lowkey is also fond of using her devil fruit to cover her bazooka before transferring the soundproof field onto the rocket. Allowing it to travel across great distances without the slightest noise. Seimei Kikan Haki History Trivia